Part of Me
by kclandestineheart
Summary: Kaylynn is the newest member of the team, and happens to be Hotchner's younger sister as well. She is leaving her past behind to start a new life at the BAU and catches Dr. Reid's attention. How will Hotchner feel about Dr. Reid's new fascination?
1. Chapter 1

The open window of her Sorento let the warm wind blow through her light blonde hair. She rested her elbow on the window edge, with her head resting in her hand. She had to admit that she was nervous, but doesn't change do that to everyone? Her nerves couldn't break her of the decision to move to Virginia, she needed to get away.

Kaylynn's last few years were a complete mess psychologically. She was in a mentally abusive relationship, which she kept hidden from her brother Aaron by not talking to him. He was the head of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and would know that something was wrong by the smallest interaction. She would only text or email her older brother, not wanting to lose all contact. Aaron eventually found out on a surprise visit to see his baby sister. From that moment on, he was determined to make things right for his sister.

Aaron did just that, he got her out of the relationship. She needed someone to tell her what was going on in a way that would really make her understand what was so wrong with it. Only a trained specialist like Aaron would be able to do that. The fact that it was her brother made all the difference.

She pulled into the parking garage at the FBI office in Quantico and took a deep breath. She knew a couple of people at the BAU, so she shouldn't have felt so nervous. She knew Rossi from way back when Aaron first started at the BAU, and she knew JJ because she and JJ went through FBI training together back in the day. The relationship with Kaylynn's ex, Jason, was the cause of Kaylynn not joining the FBI.

She walked into the building, flashing her new badge before she climbed into the elevator. A tall, dark, and very handsome man was on the elevator with her. She went to press the button for her floor, but it had already been pressed.

"You must be Kaylynn," the man said. She turned to look at him.

"Um, yes I am," she said a little startled and looked up at him. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Derek Morgan," he said and shook her hand. A facial expression of recognition lit up her face.

"Oh, of course. Don't know why I didn't realize it. My brother has told me about you before." She smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into its previous place.

"Your brother?" Derek honestly looked confused.

"Aaron?" She said back as if he should have known.

"He never said you were his sister." He face showed contemplation and Kaylynn immediately felt nervous. Was no one supposed to know? Would have been nice if Aaron had told her.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. Please pretend like you don't know," she pleaded, trying to mask her nerves.

"Don't worry," Derek smiled at her and the doors to the elevator opened on their floor. "Ladies first," he said and gestured for her to get off the elevator. She did so and they both walked through the glass doors into the BAU. Kaylynn spotted JJ standing inside of Aaron's office and made her way there. She felt like all eyes were on her, and they were.

"Morgan, who's that?" SSA Emily Prentiss asked her partner, with Dr. Spencer Reid sitting in the desk next to her, following the newest member of their team with his eyes as she walked into Hotch's office.

"Kaylynn, our newest team member," he said, deciding to leave her last name out of it, as he had promised her.

"Hmmm, didn't know we were getting a new team member," Dr. Reid stated and turned back to the crossword on his desking, pretending to be uninterested.

Kaylynn walked to Hotch's open door and knocked lightly, smiling. Hotch looked up and smiled, along with JJ.

"Hey, you make it here okay?" he asked in a brotherly way and walked over to her, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, the directions JJ gave me were easy enough," she turned to JJ. "Thanks for helping me out last night."

"Oh, you're welcome. Glad I could help make this whole transition easier on you," she smiled warmly at her former classmate and new team member. JJ was the only person, besides Hotch, that knew about Kaylynn's previous relationship.

"Hey, Aaron, I have a question. Is the fact that I'm you're sister supposed to be a secret?" Kaylynn asked her big brother.

"No, I just haven't told anyone about it. Garcia was sworn to secrecy. I honestly didn't tell half the team that a new member was joining us," he said and turned to JJ. "Will you show her around and introduce her to the team? I've got to take a call from VAPD, they want some advice on a case that we worked last month."

"Of course. Come on Kaylynn, let me show you your desk so you can put your stuff down first," JJ said and lead Kaylynn to the bullpen, where agents were working at their desks except for three, who were conversing in the middle. "Hey guys, this is Kaylynn Hotchner. This is SSA Emily Prentiss," Prentiss smiled. "SSA Derek Morgan," he he smiled and nodded. "and Dr. Spencer Reid," he gave a closed-mouth smile, with his hands burried in his pockets.

"Are you related to Hotch?" Prentiss asked with a half smile on her face.

"Yep, younger sister," she replied back feeling slightly anxious.

"Well, welcome to the team," Prentiss smiled back, thinking how ironic it was that Hotch gave her such grief about getting the job at the BAU initially because of her mother's position, and here Hotch was, hiring his sister. She'd be sure to give him crap for it, she told herself.

"Thanks," Kaylynn said and smiled, looking back and forth at each of her new team mates.

"I'll show you around some more and introduce you to our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia," JJ said and helped Kaylynn drop her stuff off at the empty desk across from Morgan's.

Reid couldn't help but watch as JJ escorted Kaylynn around the BAU. She was beautiful, and also a mystery to him. Why had Hotch never talked about his sister, who was FBI eligible, before? He was snapped out of his trance by Morgan's teasing.

"See something you like, pretty boy?" He said with a grin and a light laugh.

"What? I didn't say that. I didn't say anything," he stammered and turned back to his crossword on his desk.

"Oh, your eyes said it all," Morgan laughed again and turned back to some paperwork at his desk.

Reid peeked up from his desk once more to see SSA David Rossi and Garcia greeting Kaylynn and JJ in the hallway just beyond the glass doors. Kaylynn felt eyes on her and turned to meet Dr. Reid's intrigued gaze. Something sparked inside that genius' head the moment her eyes locked with his. He did not know exactly what it was, but he knew that he was unprepared to feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Within two hours of arriving at her new job, Kaylynn was on a jet with the team headed for Seattle, Washington. She was nervous because she had not been in the field at all, she just felt unprepared. Hotch had promised her that he would ease her into the job, so she would be at the station mostly with Garcia and JJ. She sat at the table, next to Prentiss and across from Reid, reviewing the case file while the others discussed the case.

"The extent of the wounds on the body show no signs of hesitation. This might not be the Unsub's first victim," Prentiss stated. Kaylynn looked over the image that Prentiss referred to and attempted to mask her surprise. She knew it would take a little time to get used to the graphic images, but she wasn't sure if she could keep herself from throwing up if they got worse than this one.

"Garcia, look for cases with similar MO's," Hotch stated while viewing the image on the tablet in his hand.

"On it," Garcia replied and instantly began typing furiously on her laptop.

"Says here that the first reponding officer found a lipstick stain on the victim's shirt collar," Reid stated as he continued to read through the case report.

"The victim was married, so do you think it was a love affair gone wrong?" JJ asked Reid.

"Highly unlikely. The violent nature of the wounds says otherwise," he replied.

"Why would it not be a woman?" Kaylynn asked, confused on why a woman would be ruled out so quickly.

"Women murders only make up roughly 13% of all arrests for homicide, most of which are related to domestic violence," Reid stated matter of factly. Kaylynn was slightly shocked on the amount of knowledge he had as he rambled on about the statistics of women killers. After about 10 seconds, Morgan interrupted Reid, knowing he was about to go off on another long knowledge vomit. The team continued to discuss the case till landing.

"JJ, Kay, and Garcia, go to local PD and set up camp. Morgan and Prentiss, go to the last crime scene. Reid, Rossi and I will meet up with the coroner and see what they've found on the body," he gave out the orders as always.

That night half the team sat at PD, eating takeout chinese and reviewing possible Unsub's. Kaylynn was particularly surprised that she was being trusted to review case files and compare it to the profile. Garcia had found 7 other cases with similar MO's. JJ, Morgan, Reid, and Kaylynn sat at the table reading through the suspects criminal records.

"How are you doing that?" Kaylynn asked Reid, who was reading through the case files at lightening fast speeds.

"Tell her genius," Morgan said laughing.

"I have an eidetic memory and I can read 20,000 words per minute," Reid said, slightly blushing at the extra attention.

"Jesus christ," Kaylynn said and looked back down at the case file. "Makes me feel freaking inadequate," she said, half laughing.

"Get used to it, he does this to us all every day," JJ says in response. "Ask him anything and he knows the answer."

"Yeah right," Kaylynn says back laughing.

"Try him," Morgan says, ready to have the newbie proved wrong, and surprised. Reid rolls his eyes at Morgan, still reading at an insane speed.

"Okay, fine, I will," Kay sits up in her seat and states at Reid with concentration. He looks over at her and meets her gaze, feeling slightly awkward in his own skin. He was trying to hard to fight blushing, but it was slowly creeping up on him. He was so inexperienced with women that it took some serious time to feel 100% comfortable around them, especially if he were attracted to them.

"What's the most popular song of all time?" Kay asked, unsure of the answer herself.

"Well," Reid sat up, about to ramble off an explanation. "It's really hard to quantify that answer. It can be pretty subjective, but Apple reported in 2010 that the Black Eyed Peas "I've got a feelin" was the number one download, while other sources list classics like Elton John's "Candle in the wind" and Rolling Stones "Paint it black" as the most popular songs," he rattled off to a surprise Kay.

"What's the 99th element on the Periodic table?" She chose science, which Reid quickly answered.

"That would be Einsteinium. Einsteinium was discovered in the debris of the first hydrogen bomb explosion in 1952, and named after Albert Einstein. Its most common isotope einsteinium-253 is produced in a few dedicated high-power nuclear reactors with a total yield on the order of one milligram per year," Reid rattled off again and Morgan interrupted.

"Okay thanks Reid, point proven," he said laughing and stood up. "I need coffee," he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"I'm going to join you," JJ said and they got up and walked off. Kay and Reid were alone for the very first time since they had met. He felt uncomfortable and burried his head in the cases in front of him.

"Dr. Reid, I am completely amazed by how much you know," Kay blurted out, staring at him in awe. He was so different from every person she had ever met. Not only was his handsome, but incredibly intelligent.

Reid had no idea how to respond to Kay's statement. "Um, thanks."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said, feeling badly.

"No, it's fine. I am just incredibly socially awkward."

"I don't know, you seem alright to me," she stated, confused with what he meant. She looked back down at the cases and began reading through them again. Reid felt kind of bad for making her feel bad.

"You can call me Spencer," he stated. "You don't have to call me Dr. Reid."

Kay smiled. "Okay, Spencer." Reid smiled back at her and went back to reading with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am more inspired to write when I get reviews. Also, I want to make sure that the story line is interesting and not boring!

Kay woke up to knocking on her hotel room door. She groaned and walked towards is, tripping over things in the dark.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me," Hotch said. She undid the latch and unlocked the door, opening it slowly while leaning on it.

"What?" She asked, hair a mess.

"It's 6 AM and there's been another murder. Be ready to leave in 10 minutes," Hotch said seriously. Kay groaned and as she was about to turn Hotch stated "I'd fix my hair if I were you." Kay rolled her eyes and Hotch let out a light laugh before walking off.

'How the hell can I get ready in 10 minutes looking like this?' Kay thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. She felt compelled to ensure she looked her best, she wanted to make a good impression in front of her new team, especially Spencer. As she showered at lightening speeds, she thought about how insane his intelligence was.

Surprising herself, she was able to get ready in exactly 10 minutes, just with wet hair. She walked out of her room, attempting to braid her long hair as she walked towards the parking lot.

"Good morning," Spencer said to her, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning," she turned to Spencer and smiled. She couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing a button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a vest and dark khakis, his hair tousled just right. His face had the faintest hint of being unshaven. "I seriously need coffee. We were up so late looking at suspects," she said and finished the braid in her hair.

"JJ got coffee for us," Spencer said, avoiding her gaze out of sheer awkwardness. JJ was standing outside with the rest, holding a carrying case of coffee for the team.

"You are my hero," Kay said, smiling at JJ and taking a cup of coffee.

"This coffee is my hero," JJ said in response, smiling back. She handed Spencer a cup of coffee as well.

"JJ, you Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi go to the crime scene. Look for any changes in the MO. JJ, local PD said that the press was already starting to arrive. Keep them in the dark. Reid and Kay, come with me to the victim's home. His wife is there waiting for us. We need to find any link between the victims," Hotch said and everyone split up into two SUVs and took off to get work done.

It was so incredibly late by the time they caught the killer. Took three days, but they got it done and even prevented one unfaithful husband from being killed. Over the past few days, Kay had become more and more intrigued by Reid, and Hotch was starting to take notice of their interactions. He knew that Kay was feeling lonely and vulnerable, so he didn't say anything to her just yet. Plus, he knew that if Reid was feeling just as interested in Kay as she was in him, that he wouldn't have the nerve to do anything about it. He had feelings for JJ for years and lost his chance once she met Will.

The team was strewn throughout the plane, almost everyone sleeping. Some in upright positions, some laying on the two open stretches. Hotch was in the corner of the plane, by himself, reviewing some case files. He glanced up to see Kay sit down across from Reid at the table.

Kay took a sip of her coffee and began to speak to Reid, who was engrossed in a game on solo chess. "Are you playing yourself?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, I haven't found anyone who could beat me since agent Giddeon. He was an old profiler that went AWOL on us," he stated, never moving his eyes from the board.

"Mate in three for white," Kay stated matter of factly. Reid looked up at her shocked, then looked back down at the board. After a few seconds, a flash of realization appeared on his face.

"Nice work. Do you play much?" Reid said, interest in Kay growing.

"I used to play all the time, haven't in a while," she said, taking another sip of coffee. Reid rearranged the board and gestured for Kay to make the first move. She smiled and they began to play a game of chess. Reid was pleasantly surpised by her skill. She even rivaled Giddeon's skill. Reid smiled when he thought he had her one move from mate.

"Mate," she said as she set the queen down, giving his king no place to move. Reid's smile drained from his face for a second, but then came back.

"Impressive."

"Thanks," she smiled and got up. "Want some coffee? I'm getting more."

"Sure, thanks," he replied as she walked off. He felt watched and looked up, catching Hotch's gaze. His smile changed into a closed-mouth nervous smile and he looked down, putting away the chess board. He felt as though Hotch was reading his mind, and that made him nervous. It had been so long since Reid had felt anything like this for someone. He lost everything he had ever felt for JJ when she lied to him about Prentiss, and the thing with Lilia never amounted to more than a few phone calls. His thoughts were interrupted by Kay sitting back down, giving him a cup of coffee.

"So, Dr. Reid, what gave you that title? A Ph D or something?" She quizzed him, leaning back in her seat.

"Mathematics, chemistry, and engineering," he took a sip of his coffee, then continued. "I also have degrees in psychology, sociology, and philosophy."

"Wow, you really are a genius, huh?" She said, a look of sheer surpise on her face.

"Um, yes. I am. I have an IQ of 187," he stated, playing with his coffee cup.

"Are my questions making you uncomfortable?" Kay asked, clearly seeing his nervous behavior.

"Yes and no. I am socially awkward by nature, like I said before. It just takes me time to get used to someone and feel comfortable."

"Well if there is anything I can do to make it easier for you, let me know," she said, smiling at him. Reid started to open his mouth, but stopped when Hotch appeared at the table.

"Kay, you might want to sleep, you're not used to this work schedule yet. You can take my spot back there. It'll be more comfortable than this seat," Hotch stated, urging his sister to go sleep.

"Okay, thanks Aaron. Night Spencer," she said as she got up.

"Night." Reid felt nervous as Hotchner sat down in front of him. Hotch didn't look up from the case files until he knew Kay was out of hearing range.

"I am very protective of my sister," he stated and looked up at Reid.

"Understood," Reid said, knowing full well that Hotch profiled Reid's actions and deduced attraction. Reid picked up a book and began reading, anything to distract himself from Hotch's intimidating sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up! Really?" Garcia squealed at Kay.

"Yes, shhhhh!" Kay responded back to her, looking back at the open door to Garcia's office. She had to tell someone, and Hotch was not the person to tell. "You can't tell anyone, Aaron will flip out."

"Oh, I would definitely never tel Hotch. And, BTW, it's weird to hear you call Hotch Aaron," Garcia stated back. "I don't think any of us have ever called him by his first name."

"Well I never her him called Hotch before I came here, so I think you guys are weird," Kay said with a laugh.

"Anyways, don't change the subject!" Garcia said.

"Um, you were the one that brought up my brother."

"No, you said don't tell anyone, that 'Aaron' will flip. I continued with that topic."

"Okay, fine," Kay said in defeat.

"How did it happen?" Garcia wanted to know all the details. She was the type of person that needed to know all the gossip of the group and freaked out if she wasn't first to know something.

"Well, it's been pretty gradual. I mean, I of course thought he was well, hot, right from the start. But..." Kay trailed off when Morgan walked in.

"Thought who was hot?" He asked with a big grin on his face. The connection between Kay and Reid was becoming a recurrent topic in the groups gossip.

"You of course!" Garcia said, attempting to save Kay the embarrassment.

"No really, who Kay?" He sat down on the edge of Garcia's desk, folding his arms across his chest and smiling real big.

"Okay, so I met this guy last week," Kay started off when Morgan interrupted.

"Sure sure," he said and turned to Garcia. "I came down here to tell you that JJ is sending a case to you," he said to Garcia. "Hotch wants us to meet in the conference room in 30 minutes ladies." With that statement, he left the room.

"This is why I hate talking about this stuff here! But lately we are either here, out in the field, or I am sleeping!" Kay complained to Garcia once Morgan was out of sight.

"Well, I gots ta know what it going on!" She said all giddy again. "So, it was gradual and you thought he was smokin' hot and..." she trailed off, waiting for Kay to pick up where she left off.

"Right. So the attraction was immediate. But the more I found out about him, the more curious I became and it just got worse from there. I mean, he's so shy and awkward that I just want to keep on getting to know him. He just seems so innocent and that it what draws me to him the most," Kay said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh girl, you've got it bad. And he is so so sweet and innocent. I don't think I've ever seen him date anyone," Garcia said, contemplating the past 7 or 8 years working with Reid.

"Really, huh," Kay thought. "Sadly that makes me want him more."

Morgan walked into the bullpen and found Reid pouring himself some coffee and smiled. He wanted to gauge Reid's reaction to what he just found out.

"Hey pretty boy," Morgan said as he grabbed a cup.

"Hello." Reid poured sugar into his coffee.

"I just overheard Kay talking to Garcia about you," he said, waiting to see if Reid would take the bait.

"About me? What about me?" Reid said with a hint of both anxiety and excitement in his voice.

"How she thinks you're 'hot,'" Morgan said with a emphasis on the word 'hot'.

"She what? You're joking," Reid said, blushing slightly.

"No I'm not. She's into you. You should go for her," Morgan told him.

"Go for her, are you nuts? She wouldn't go for someone like me. Plus, why do you think I should go for her?" Reid asked. He had not confessed anything other than platonic feelings for Kay, was he really that obvious.

"Really, do I need to point out how I know you're into her too?" Morgan asked.

"Isn't there some rule that a guy isn't supposed to go after a pal's sister?" Reid asked Morgan. He didn't have much, well, any real dating experience, so he wasn't exactly sure on the the technicalities of "guy code".

"Well, yeah, usually. But most guys are't as good of a guy as you are," Morgan stated honestly. "I know Hotch would much rather you go after Kay than me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause, I'm a playa," he said jokingly and walked off. Just then, Kay and Garcia walked into the bullpen and he met Kay's glance. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Maybe he wasn't kidding' Reid thought to himself and made his way to his desk.

"Morning Spence," Kay said as she logged into her computer.

"Good morning," he said, smiling a surprised smile. JJ used to be the only person to call him Spence, and he considered it a term of endearment. Now Kay had too. If only he could get the courage to do something about his feelings for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_BANG BANG_! Kaylynn's gun went off as she attempted to pass her firearms certification. Hotch was conducting her test of course. She hit the target dead on.

"Nice work," he said to Kaylynn as she put down the gun. "You learn pretty quickly."

"Well, it helps that I just picture the target is Jason," she said seriously. Jason had gotten her number recently and was pissing her off by harassing her with demeaning text messages. She hadn't told Hotch though, she knew he would worry.

"I know I'd like to put a bullet in his head too," he stated under his breath and continued filling out the paperwork, certifying Kay to carry a gun in the field. "How did you improve so quickly?"

"Um," Kay paused. She wasn't sure what her brother's reaction would be. "Spence helped me out. I told him I was having trouble and he said he did too and knew a few tricks that might help."

Hotch looked up from the paper with a serious look. "You've been hanging out with Reid a lot lately. Anything I should know?"

"No, nothing at all. He's just helping me adjust when you're busy with Jack," Kay said, only half lying. She was spending time with Reid when Hotch was busy, but only because she had no worries that he would randomly show up and surprise her. She and Reid had been doing a lot of platonic things, such as going to see movies with Garcia and Morgan, or hanging out for lunch in the break room at the Bureau. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hotch would notice and speak up.

"Right," he said and made a mental note to speak with Reid about it.

"I passed!" Kay said to Reid as he poured his 5th cup of coffee.

"That's awesome!" He said smiling, genuinely happy for her success. He had gotten more comfortable around her in the past few weeks, thanks to Morgan's constant reassurance that Kay liked him. Even though he knew how she felt, he was too scared to do anything about it. He turned to Kay and noticed a frustrated look on her face as she looked at her phone. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing," she faked a smile and put her phone back in her pocket. "Not sure how I've going to get used to this," she stated, pointing to her new fire arm on her hip.

"It happens surprisingly fast," he said and they walked back to their respective desks.

"Conference room guys," JJ called as she made a beeline for the conference room, case files in hand and Hotch on her heels.

The team made their way into the conference room, Kay staring down at the screen of her phone, attempting the mask frustration. She felt watched and looked up only to catch Reid's gaze. 'Okay?' he mouthed and she nodded, putting her phone done and turning to JJ, who handed her a case file.

Kay was only half paying attention to JJ as she spoke about the newest case they were consulting on. The team was leaving in an hour, which gave Kay some relief. Jason was on his way to Virginia, and she did not want to be here to see him. He stated he would be waiting for her when she got home that evening, and it honestly frightened her. She hadn't responded to any of his messages, but that didn't stop him. He knew it was her. She attempted to shift her focus back to the case when she heard Reid speaking.

"Look at the difference in violene between the two victims. The wife has minimal and shallow cuts on her abdomen. The husband was basically butchered," he said, showing the team his observations.

"Two Unsubs," Kay said in response, forcing her attention back to the case. Hotch doled out the team assignments and they dispersed with 30 minutes until they were to report to the jet. Kay jumped up from her seat and left the conference room first, with the others trailing behind. Hotch waited until Reid got to the door.

"I need to speak with you in my office," he said to Reid and began walking. Reid followed Hotch to his office. "Close the door please," Hotch asked Reid and he complied.

"What's up?" Reid asked, hands in pockets and unsure of the nature of their pending conversation.

"Are you romantically involved with my sister?" He boldly asked.

"What? Why? And no," Reid stammered out nervously in response. "Why would you think that?"

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately and I can tell she's hiding something. It seems like you are too," Hotch stated, keeping a stern face on Reid as he sat down.

"Hiding something? I'm not hiding anything," Reid said nervously. He wasn't romantically involved with Kay, but he definitely wished he was. He had thought about kissing her a million times, and holding her hand even more times.

"If something is going on, you need to tell me. If you are planning to make something happen, you need to tell me also," Hotch stated. "As the head of this team, I need to know anything that could compromise anyone's safety."

"I fully understand," Reid said and started to turn towards the door. He just wanted to leave his office. It made him uncomfortable to be questioned by Hotch because he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Kay since she walked into the BAU.

"See you on the jet in 30 minutes," Hotch said and began to shuffle through some papers on his desk. Reid left Hotch's office and headed straight for his desk.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked with Prentiss and Kay watching.

"Nothing," Reid said, wanting the awkward feeling to dissipate. He sat down and looked over toward's Kay, who had her face on her phone again. She looked slightly distraught, like she was attempting to mask her feelings. Reid furrowed his brows, wondering what was bothering her so much.

_You better be there tonight_. The message sent chills throughout Kay's body. Why? What was he planning? She was certainly glad that she was leaving on assignment. She couldn't understand how he had found her. She cut off contact with all her friends back home, even changed her number, only giving it out to those at the Bureau. Yet he now had her address and phone number. She exited the message application on her phone and walked with the rest of the team towards the jet.

The team arrived back at the Bureau late two nights later. It was an emotionally draining case for Kay in particular. The Unsubs were a couple, the man physically and verbally abusive towards his girlfriend, threatening her if she didn't do what she said. In order to save her life, Kay had to talk her down, relating her own abusive past with hers. Hotch had applauded her resourcefullness in the situation, but Kay felt vulnerable and exposed to the rest of the team. She hadn't told any of them about her past, especially not Reid.

The team filed into the bullpen, organizing their belonging before heading home for the night. Hotch was in his office with the door shut, filling out paperwork.

"I'm starving, you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Reid asked the team.

"Nah pretty boy, I'm beat. I'm just going to head home," Morgan replied as he threw on his jacket.

"Same here Reid, another time," Prentiss said as she shuffled through her belongings to find her keys.

"I'll go with you," Kay stated as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I'll need some coffee first."

"See you two in the morning," Morgan stated and walked with Prentiss to the elevator, smiling.

"If you're too tired I can drive," Reid offered and Kay nodded.

"That would be awesome. Thanks," she smiled and grabbed her purse from her desk.

The ride to the 24 hour dinner was quiet, mainly because Kay was on the verge of sleep the whole time. Upon sitting down, Reid ordered coffee for the both of them.

"I don't mean to intrude, but has your ex been contacting you?" Reid asked, nervously fiddling with his coffee cup.

"How did you know?" Kay asked, rather shocked.

"You've been acting distraught after checking your phone for the past week or two. After you talked down Jaime Marks tonight, it just seemed logical," he asked her, still without meeting her gaze.

"It's nothing, really. He's just mad that I left him so abruptly and that he has no control over me now."

"I'm a profiler Kaylynn, I can tell when people are hiding something," he stated, looking her directly in the eyes, something he didn't do often out of sheer shyness.

"He said he was waiting for me at my place the night we left for this case and started sending horible demeaning messages after I didn't show. I just haven't been responding to him," she said, swirling her spoon around in her coffee cup for absolutely no reason.

"I can follow you home tonight, make sure everything is okay if you want," he said, sitting back in his seat. "You should probably tell Hotch."

"He'll just worry too much and never give me space again," she said, half laughing.

Reid followed Kay to her apartment, wanting to make sure she was safe. Once they arrived, he walked into her place with her, looking around with her to ensure there was no sign of forced entry.

"Satisfied?" She said after Reid made his sweep through her place.

"Yes. Just making sure everything was okay," he said as he walked back towards her front door. "Call me if you need anything," he said as he stepped out the door.

"Spence," Kay said and waited for him to turn around.

"Yeah?" He stopped two feet from her front door. She walked up to him and stopped just inches in front of him. Reid swallowed hard, unsure of what was going on.

"Thanks," Kay said, leaning up and pressing her lips on his softly before pulling away. Reid stood still for a second before capturing her lips once more, his hand on her cheek. He pulled away slowly, knowing he should go.

"Goodnight," he said with a shakey voice.

"Night," Kay said and watched Reid walk to his car and drive off.

After Reid waved bye and drove off, Kay felt as though she was being watched. She glanced around the parking lot at her apartments, seeing no one. She just shrugged and walked back inside, locking the door. Little did she know, she was in fact being watched.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Because of the late night, Reid woke up late and was rushing around his house to get to work on time. He had a hard time falling asleep after the romantic kiss with Kaylynn. He never expected it to happen, so he was more than excited about it. A part of him was dreading going to work because he knew that he would need to talk to Hotch, as promised a few days earlier.

Reid shoved on his shoes as he walked to his car, his hair a mess and his messenger bag falling off his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a note on his windshield. He picked it up and immediately set it on the hood of his car, taking out a folder from his bag to put it in.

'_I'll kill you if you ever touch her again_' the note read. Reid knew exactly who it was from: Kay's ex, Jason. He knew now that everyone would be all up in their business now, no way to get around it. A situation like this is too extreme to leave alone.

Reid arrived late, surprising the team. Morgan was smiling and followed Reid as he walked to Hotch's office.

"So pretty boy, get lucky?" He asked, knowing that he went to a late night dinner with Kay.

"I wish," he stated and walked into Hotch's office. "We have a problem."

"What?" Hotch asked, looking at the folder in Reid's hand. Morgan paused in the doorway of Hotch's office, waiting to see what was in the folder.

"This was on my windshield this morning," He pulled it out with a tissue and let Hotch take it. Hotch read the note and glared up at Reid.

"What happened?" He demanded as he stood up.

"We kissed, last night," Reid said nervously.

"Morgan, get Kaylynn in here," he requested of Morgan, who made his way to the bullpen. Kay walked in a minute later.

"Yeah Aaron?" She looked confused.

"Has Jason been in contact with you?" He asked, masking his anger well.

She looked at Reid with a disappointed look, then back to Hotch to answer him. "Yes, for about two weeks. He said he was going to be at my place when I got off work the day we left for Georgia. When I didn't show, he became angrier. Spencer figured it out, came back to my place to make sure I was safe. Why?" She said, looking at the piece of paper that Hotch was sliding into a page protector.

"He threatened Reid's life," he said, handing the note to her. She read it and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from anger and fear in. "How long have you two been involved?" Hotch asked, sounding angry.

"I kissed him last night, that's it," Kay said and wiped under her eye, catching the tear that slipped by.

"Reid, Kay, neither one of you are leaving the BAU till we pick him up. Tell the team to meet in the conference room in 10 minutes," he said flatly and picked up the phone and began telling Garcia to look up everything she can on Jason. Kay and Reid turned, walking out of Hotch's office, the eyes of their team members on them.

"Sorry," Reid said aloud.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later. I should have known not to kiss you," she said, cursing herself for doing it when she knew Jason was around. Reid misunderstood what she said, thinking she was regretting kissing him altogether. She saw the hurt on his face.

"No no, that came out wrong. I meant for doing it when I knew he could be around," she said, touching his arm lightly and he just nodded. "No really, believe me, I kissed you because I wanted to. Pretty badly actually," she said quieter as the neared the rest of the team.

"Hey hey," Morgan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Conference room, 10 minutes," Kay repeated Hotch's words and grabbed her stuff from the desk and made her way to the conference room.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked Reid.

"Her ex threatened my life because he caught us kissing. He's also been harrassing her for weeks, which she kept secret," Reid replied, then grabbed his stuff on the way to the conference room. "Hey," he said quietly to Kay, who was in there by herself still.

"Hey," she said and took a deep breath. "I feel so bad for dragging you into this."

"Don't be, I never would have had the guts to kiss you first," he said and then turned to see JJ and Hotch walk in. JJ just kind of smiled at Reid, then continued talking to Hotch about what progress Garcia had made. Soon everyone was in the conference room, dissecting Kaylynn's previous abusive relationship and her kiss with Reid the night before.

* * *

"He's obviously hiding, waiting for Kay to come out. Or Reid," Prentiss said to Hotch as they sat undercover in Kay's apartment complex.

"I should have put a bullet in him when I had the chance," Hotch said quietly.

"That wouldn't have solved much," Prentiss said laughing.

"I think I'd feel better right now," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm like a father figure for Reid, so I want him to be happy. But I feel like I'm supposed to protect my sister, and here she is kissing Reid," he said.

"It's completely normal. You're just conflicted. It's harder to deal with someone you know dating your sibling than someone you don't know," she said back, trying to calm his nerves. "At least it's not Morgan," she laughed and so did Hotch.

"Thank god," he said.

* * *

"Oh my god I am bored!" Kay said aloud, frustrated by the fact that she was sitting in the conference room for the 10th hour that day. Sure, she got to spend time with Reid, but she was also joined by Rossi and JJ.

"We need you to keep thinking. You know him better than anyone else. What type of car could he have taken? Borrowed a friend's car? What type of places would he hang out at?" Rossi probed.

"I don't know, I wasn't really allowed to be around his friends. It was a pretty secluded and messed up relationship," she said, trying to avoid their gazes. "Look, he's not going to show himself until he sees me. That's the only way he'll get caught."

"You know, maybe she is right. What if we staged a date with her and Reid, trying to draw him out?" JJ said, using her newly certified profiling skills.

"You know, that just might work. The current target of his aggression is their relationship. So if we thrust it in his face, he'd have to act. Reid blatantly ignoring his threat would send him over the edge," Rossi said and dialed Hotch, who reluctantly agreed to the new plan.


End file.
